Oogway
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda |shorts= Secrets of the Furious Five |games= Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors |voice= (films & shorts)IMDB.com - Kung Fu PandaIMDB.com - Secrets of the Furious Five (video games) |alias= Grand Master Oogway |appearance= Green scales with brown shell and green eyes |combat= |fate= Ascended to the heavens in a curling cloud of peach blossoms. |quote= "There are no accidents." }} Grand Master Oogway, or more simply Oogway, is an elderly tortoise and the senior master of the Jade Palace. Highly venerated for his wisdom, knowledge and experience, Master Oogway is considered to be a sage. It is also apparent that he seems to be reckoned as a god in the art of Kung Fu, as he is greatly respected by Shifu, the Furious Five, Po, the entire Valley of Peace, and all of China. Known as the greatest Kung Fu master in history, no one reputation surpasses his (other than the legend of the Dragon Warrior which he created). Biography Beginnings Not much is revealed about Master Oogway's past life. However, it is implied that he was probably full of questions as a youth, which led to his departure from his home in the on a journey of discovery almost a thousand years prior to the events of the movie. It is noted that he traveled all around the world, visiting every country until he arrived in China. Oogway stood on a hill overlooking the land that would later become known as the Valley of Peace and knew that he had found the place he would call home for the rest of his life. To commemorate the moment, Oogway planted the seed of his favorite tree on the hill, which would eventually grow into the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom Accomplishments Master Oogway is credited as the creator of Kung Fu, which he had created not just as a battle tactic, but as an art to be used for good and prosperity. It is noted in chapter three of the micro-series "Legend of the Legendary Warrior" that Oogway discovered a pool on top of a peak, which he wept into after observing his reflection and being "moved by the beauty of nature and the plight of the oppressed." As he meditated next to the pool, he achieved harmony and focus by focusing on the mysteries of the natural world, thereby forming the basis of the self-defense system of Kung Fu ("excellence of self"). It was shortly after these events that he had observed others and helped them to discover their own styles, thus creating the various styles of Kung Fu, as demonstrated by the Furious Five.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Legend of the Legendary Warrior It was also Oogway who developed the legend of the Dragon Warrior, whom he said is the only one worthy to know the secret of the Dragon Scroll. Also developed by Master Oogway, the Dragon Scroll is a scroll containing the ultimate secret to Kung fu - the key to limitless power. However, when the scroll is unveiled in the movie, it is discovered that the scroll was actually blank. Oogway had understood the simple knowledge that one must only believe in himself to achieve "excellence of self", and therefore there was no actual written secret (or "no secret ingredient", as Po mentions in the film). Oogway was also the one to presumably discover Monkey, telling him to leave the village where he was carelessly pranking the villagers. When challenged to a duel, Oogway bested him, and ended up pulling Monkey out of harm's way, later sensing that the reason for Monkey's mischievous behavior was due to similar humiliation he had when he was younger. Oogway's compassion inspired Monkey to become a good warrior and help others, and later he became a member of the Furious Five. Death Oogway told Shifu that, with care and patience, the peach seed representing Po's potential would bloom. He then handed him his staff and ascended into the Heavens ( , ) in a swirling cloud of peach blossoms. Personality The most notable thing about Oogway is that he's very relaxed in serious situations, most likely due to his ability to foresee the future and his strong faith in others (namely Po). He never showed any signs of anger, strictness or outrage, unlike Shifu. He believed in letting things happen in their own time, instead of trying to change or control them. His attitude is usually very passive, and he is seen to be compassionate, as shown when he consoles Po and when he saved the trouble-making Monkey. Though at times he could seem senile, Oogway was incredibly wise and smart, and gave great advice whenever necessary, using strong, witty metaphors to emphasize his points. He was almost always cheerful, kind and happy (even when he knew he was about to pass away). Abilities As Oogway was the founder of Kung Fu, he is considered by many to be the greatest Kung Fu master in history. Even though he's extremely ancient, his skills in Kung Fu are still reckoned as the greatest on the planet. He was able to, during Tai Lung's raid on the Valley of Peace, perform a well-placed and quick nerve attack that quickly dispatched him. Not only did he defeat a Kung Fu prodigy who was the first to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu, but he did so effortlessly with astounding speed and precision; he showed a far more adequate nerve attack than Tai Lung ever demonstrated. Oogway could also have important visions of future events, which tended to come true, as seen in his prediction of the return of Tai Lung. Trivia *"Oogway" is the English approximation of the sound of the word 海龜 hoi² gwai¹, meaning "sea turtle" in Cantonese. *At one time, Oogway was going to have a "hard-swearing, mob-boss personality". He was also going to be a "creepy grandpa" who kept wanting to pinch Po's cheeks.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 88. : *In some versions of the character, there was going to be a tiny snail on Oogway's staff to serve as his sidekick.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 88. : *Per a request from the directors, the rigging department developed a special control to facilitate animating the loose skin under Oogway’s neck, termed his "waddle."Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP *The number of petals it took to make Oogway disappear added up to 37,517 petals.Kung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP Gallery PoolOfTears.PNG|Master Oogway discovering the Pool of Sacred Tears OogwayKungFu.PNG Oogway sotff.jpg|Oogway as seen in Secrets of the Furious Five PeachTree.jpg MasterOogway.jpg Kung-Fu-Panda-Oogway-Wallpaper-800x600.jpg|Master Oogway Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Video Game Characters